


Mon Coeur

by Akuma_Mana61



Series: Origins: The Seven Virtues [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Mild Smut, Possessive Behavior, thandora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: A tale of a female demon sent to earth on a mission. Read on to learn of her trials and errors on earth to kill a particular half-breed, from literally chasing her down to beginning to open her heart to the girl. Will her king take the discovery lightly? Read to learn more.





	Mon Coeur

A species' quarrel, a siblings' rivalry, a ruthless throne, and a restless kingdom. She's seen it all with her own eyes and stood by for her next commands. It wasn't her place to question the crown, nor did she care. The only thing that mattered now was to be on guard as she strategies potential next moves for the troops. Then again they weren't necessarily needed but she'd grown bored of the last raids she led. The soldiers barely got their hands dirty as her claws smite their foes in a single swipe. Her own men feared her and did what they could to stay on her good side if she even had one. 

Tired of waiting she releases a sigh before heading towards her quarters.  _"How curious, the kingdom continues to expand despite the obviously dysfunctional system. Quite baffling yet also amusing."_  In the beginning, she thrived in the systems' dysfunction but now hardly anything new happens. She's growing to be easily irritated and tired of her title. Surely the fear it brought gave her something to grin about and yet, it wasn't enough. Deep inside her, she felt something off something missing. Even though she desired for something more it was foreign, she couldn't identify what it was.

Could it be she wished to spill more blood, stain the soils of farther lands in its natives' blood? Cause a macabre series of gore and stir villagers towards insanity? Perhaps she needed to rethink her confrontations on the battlefield. A more subtle approach maybe? She enters her room and closed the door behind her, heading to the balcony. Only a fool would ever enter her quarters thus there was no point in locking the balcony's doors. That said, she settles onto the balcony's ledge with her gaze settled on the campfires below.

Soldiers crowded the castle. Several marching to their destination while others stood guard over their respective places. Adjusting her gaze outside the walls she sees dusk approaching, shadows steadily nearly fully engulfing the broken civilians' homes. There was no point in rebuilding, they would only end up falling apart again. Hard days of labor wasted to a crumpled heap. There weren't any physical barriers besides the line up of soldiers standing at the borderlines. They were like a substitute wall but instead of just defense, they could also attack if necessary.

"Hmm~" She began to hum to fill the silence. Normally it didn't bother her but she's already in a slightly bad mood. It's not unusual for her to hum but when she does everyone steer clear of her. It was practically a warning sign that if they say something wrong or upset her in any way, she'd have their head. Her humming was heard by a few soldiers below, they took one glance at her before hurrying their pace. Dark blue eyes narrowed at them as a smirk made its way to her face. "Come in." She invites.

The bedroom's entrance slowly opened revealing a quivering servant. He was either surprised she sensed him before he could knock or was extremely disturbed that she was in the midst of humming a song. "M-My lady." His meek voice grew in strength as he composes himself to deliver the message. "The king has arrived. She awaits your presence." She slowly turns his way, her smile way to wide to be considered pleasant. "Oh? Is that so." He didn't know how to respond and was on edge because his mistress looked like she was ready to butcher him on the spot. 

To his relief, she merely rose and passed by him. Ignoring his presence as he closed her door and followed a few feet behind her. Though he'd be more than happy to leave, it would be unwise, that is if he valued his life. Being spared was a gift that shouldn't be taken lightly, especially coming from her. As they neared their guest she contemplates what the sovereign was going to demand next. The woman was unpredictable a trait that she seemed to like. It gave some excitement in her life, something to look forward to do besides rot in her boring domain.

Even so, she needed to be wary. The king is mischievous and at times hard to read. Like people feared her, she feared the king. Not to the extent to kiss their feet but enough to know her boundaries. After all, she'd known the king since they were kids and though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she has grown fond of the sovereign. Torch lights brighter than the hallways engulfed the room the entered. There at the table sat the grand ruler herself. She flashed a grin at the castle's owner. "Sidero, come come, take a seat." She buried her chin in her hand as a chair across from her slightly moves backward invitingly. "I've been waiting so eagerly to chat with you~"

Without looking at the servant, Sidero makes a hand gesture that told him to leave. He hurries out and closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. His mistress took a seat in the indicated chair and scoots closer before mimicking the king. "Eager you say? Hehe~ Well I'm here now your majesty."  
"Indeed you are." Her grin stretches. "I have a new mission for you. One I'm sure you'll love."  
"Oh? Is that so?" Sidero narrows her eyes at her. "Attack another village? Claim more territory? Demolish some rebels?"

The king cocked a brow in amusement. "What~? I thought you loved doing those things~" This earns her a brief growl from her hostess. Not bothering to hide her irritation she mutters a response, "Hardly. When you do things so much to the point of repetition it becomes a bore." Her distaste caused the king to burst into laughter. Sidero stopped grumbling to lightly chuckle. "Amused are you, hehe. But you know I've got a point."   
"Hahah haha... true true. Jeez Sidero, so honest." 

                                                                    [](https://www.deviantart.com/akuma-mana61/art/OCs-Sidero-and-Marzena-774279456)

In a split second after the laughter died, the king was right in her face. Sidero didn't flinch as the king caressed her cheek gingerly. "Don't fret my dear general. I have something new in store." Placing her hands on the chair she used a little force to scoot it backward, making enough room to levitated into Sidero's lap. Once she settled onto her, she resumed caressing her face. "You'll be going somewhere that I have yet to venture. It also involves bringing me back a hundred heads upon your return."

Intrigued by her words, Sidero wrapped her arms around her torso. "Eh? A place where her majesty has never been?"  
"Yes, you may find it boring in the beginning but I assure you the hunt will be intriguing." She pulls her head close to her bosom. "After all, your prey won't be easy to find." She began to stroke her hair and inhale her scent. "And you'll need to be careful to not reveal yourself to that world's society." She listens to her king's beating heart and takes in her words carefully. "So you wish for me to take down a specific group of beings without being caught in broad daylight?"

Moving away the king locks eyes with her. "Indeed." Playing with a few strands of her hair she continued. "I want you to go to earth, the humans' domain located in the middle realm. You must find, hunt, and kill 100 half-breeds and bring back their heads back to me as trophies." Sidero's hands slid down and rested on her hips as she bowed her head. "If that's what you desire my-"  
"Marzena."The king rose her head up by the chin. "Call me Marzena my dear General."

This earned her a surprised look from Sidero who stuttered the name. "M-Marz-zena..." It was unnatural to straight up call the sovereigns by their names. Marzena smiled at her flustered face, it wasn't every day you'd see your strongest Generals blushing madly over a silly antic of getting permission to address their ruler by name. Little did she know it, but Sidero always had a soft spot in Marzena's heart. She was the only demon who didn't cower in fear and played along with her advances without breaking into a quivering mess. 

"Good Sidero. Excellent~" She purred as she snuggled close to her. "Hmm~" Sidero tried to recompose herself before heaving a tired sigh. "My k--...Marzena, sleeping in this angle will give you a stiff back. Besides, pardon me if I'm wrong but don't you also have to meet with general--"  
"He can wait." Looking at her for one last time she narrowed her eyes, "Are you insinuating that you dislike my embrac-" Before she could finish, she was already being lifted in the air and in a blink of an eye they were teleported into a room.

"Not at all my Marzena. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be comfortable." Sidero still struggled with using her name and hoped she wouldn't be punished for carrying the king without permission. Marzena, on the other hand, fought hard to not blush, she moves back in her comfy position. "Then what are you waiting for, hurry up and lay down." Because she's with the king, she used her own telekinetic powers to shut and lock the balcony door along with the room's door. Only then did she lay down with her after deeming the room was empty beside them. 

She pulled the blankets over them and finally returned the king's embrace. Sidero's isn't used to the concept of cuddling and she didn't want to make a mistake. She just held Marzena close and tried to sleep. The king had already begun to doze off, she trusted Sidero to not do anything. Sure she was dangerous but she knew doing anything to a member of the royal family would make her a traitor. Plus she sensed it. A small speck in her General's soul that glowed brightly each time she snuggled closer. A speck that longed for affection, a light that desired one thing it... lacked.

_**"...Sidero..."** _


End file.
